


Love Bug

by xenaaaa



Category: TWICE (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenaaaa/pseuds/xenaaaa
Summary: I don't have a description because this is basically a demo. But hopefully you enjoy it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Love Bug

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test run. It has been sitting in my drafts for a while and I got tired of second guessing myself, writing and re-writing and decided to just bite the bullet and publish a preview. It's still in very early progress, so please if you have any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism please take it to the link in the end notes, that's all for now and thank you for being my test subjects :)

_He opens his eyes and blinks a few times before he gets used to the light._

_“Morning sleepyhead!” a chipper voice says over the sound of soft drumming. He grunts letting go of the weak grip he had on a pencil, sitting forward he stretches and rubs the back of his neck before his eyes find the owner of the voice._

_“Kevin, why are you here?”_

_“Is that the summer homework?” Kevin didn’t answer. He must be running from that boy again._

_“No…” He inhales, opening and closing his mouth. “Kev-”_

_“It’s nothing, Sangyeon!” Kevin says it with an easy smile but Sangyeon knows better, but he won’t push. “They’re lyrics, Jeongyeon asked for them by the end of this week and I stayed up to write them but I don’t know.”_

_“Oh, come on. It can’t be that bad.” Kevin put down the drum sticks to jump on the bed next to Sangyeon. “N-Nah, t-they’re pretty bad.” Sangyeon tries to grab his notebook before Kevin can see what’s written but the younger boy is quicker than him. “Kev, come on give that back.”_

_“You weren’t wrong about this being absolute trash, man.” Kevin laughs reading the lyrics. “‘Love bug, that’s what I’m talkin’ ‘bout baby?’ Did your nephew write this?” Kevin is practically cackling at this point as Sangyeon tries to get the book back but is constantly being denied by his friend._

_“No, I did. I just can’t write a song about love when I’ve never experienced it.”_

_“That’s so sweet, I can show you if you want?” Kevin smirks, putting the notebook behind his back and wiggling his eyebrows._

_“Love not sex, idiot.” Sangyeon rolls his eyes pushing Kevin who rolled onto the ground with a laugh. He scrambled to get up when he saw Sangyeon getting ready to make a grab at the notebook next to Kevin. Once he had the notebook back in his hands Kevin took off, running around the room laughing as Sangyeon chased him. Just as he was about to run towards the door it opened a new face popped in._

_“Sorry, is Kevin he- Oh, I guess he is.” the newcomer chuckled. He fully entered the room with something in his hand. He was speaking but Sangyeon wasn’t listening, he was stuck in a trance. Staring at the pretty boy who walked through his door looking for Kevin, “Hi,” He smiles holding his hand out. “My name is Jacob Moon.”_

_“Whoa.”_

* * *

Nayeon steps out of the car and smooths down her shirt before turning back to her parents. “Have fun sweetie, we’ll miss you.” Her mother says as she pulls her into a tight hug. “I’ll miss you guys too.” She separates from her mom before hugging her father just as tight.

When she pulls back she gives him a small kiss on the cheek then grabs her suitcase from him and walks into the school.

Upon entering her dorm room she notices an extra bed and a suitcase open on her bed, the shower is running and there’s soft jazz playing from the bathroom. She sets her stuff on the empty bed and approaches the bed she used to be able to call hers. She sifts through the clothes a bit looking for the person’s student ID. “They must not have one yet.” She sighs. Nayeon arranges the person’s things to look as if she never touched them then begins to unpack her own stuff.

By the time she finishes she sits on her bare bed waiting for whomever to come out of the bathroom. It takes about 20 minutes for the bathroom door to finally open and the soft jazz Nayeon was bobbing her head to finally got louder. She looks up from her phone to see a girl with moles dotting her face staring at her with a deer in headlights expression.

“Hi,” Nayeon smiles with a half-hearted wave. “I’m Nayeon. I guess you’re my new roommate.” She gets off of her bed to reach her hand out to the girl in front of her. But instead of moving the girl just blushes a bright red and looks like she’s just about ready to cry. Nayeon’s about to ask what’s wrong when she looks down and realizes the girl is naked.

She slaps a hand over her eyes and turns around. “Oh, my God! I’m so sorry, I’ll just look over here while you um, get dressed.”

The girl shakily exhales then Nayeon hears some shuffling, then footsteps, then the bathroom door closes. A scream rings out from the bathroom for a solid minute and it takes another 10 minutes before the girl emerges from the bathroom again.

“Um, can you pretend that didn’t happen, please?” She whispers just above the jazz still playing in the bathroom. “Of course. Scouts honor.” Nayeon raises her left hand and puts her right over her heart. “You were a girl scout?”

Nayeon had to hold herself back from laughing in that moment, the way the girl asked sounded so condescending and it contrasted so harshly with the soft way she was speaking, it nearly made Nayeon’s lungs pop. “No, god no.” Nayeon decides to continue with the soft voice route. “Just, a scouts honor promise is like really up there, isn’t it?”

“I guess,” She shrugs. “If you don’t count the soul binding contracts they make with Satan himself.”

“As much as I’d love to unpack your deep rooted hatred for girl scouts. I kinda want to know your name.”

“Mina.”

“Mina.” Nayeon nods. “Well hello Miss Mina. I was trying to find your student ID earlier but you don’t seem to have one yet.” Mina furrows her eyebrows for a second, finally turning to Nayeon fully. “Does that mean you went through my stuff?”

“A little.”

“You know that’s a total violation of privacy right?”

“I- Yes! And I will try to work on that. But I didn't go through your suitcase or bag or anything. I just moved things around the bed, which if we’re on that topic, is-is mine.” Nayeon rambled. Mina squinted at her, “Uh-huh. Okay creep, what were you looking for?”

“I’m the creep?!” Nayeon scoffed. “You flashed me!”

“I didn’t know you were here yet! I thought I had time!” Mina’s face was heating up again and Nayeon didn’t know if it was embarrassment or anger. “Alright, alright. Let’s just say we’re even and never bring it up again okay?”

Nayeon stuck out her pinkie, watching Mina carefully. The way the girl was looking at her pinkie made Nayeon scared of the possibility of Mina spitting on her finger. Instead Mina rolled her eyes and locked her own pinkie with Nayeon’s. The smile that graced Nayeon’s face afterwards was contagious enough for Mina to mirror the wide grin.

“I was looking for your student ID, but seeing as you don’t have one we can go up to the guidance office together to get you one.”

“I’d appreciate that, thank you.” Nayeon waved her off, her smile only getting bigger. She gestures her head for Mina to follow and they leave the dorm room together.

**\---**

The trip to guidance was surprising to Nayeon, because Mina seemed more on the quiet side but the whole time Mina was talking, well more like ranting, but it still counts.

“Well I don’t know about the legality of the situation. I mean they’re only cookies-” Nayeon was cut off by hand slapping itself on her chest. “Excuse me?” Mina practically growled. “‘Only cookies’? ‘Only cookies’!? Nayeon I don’t think you understand, Auntie Jemma’s Cookies are the best things to happen to this godforsaken Earth. If you have no hope for the future you can rely on Auntie Jemma’s Cookies to save the motherfucking day and- What?”

Nayeon’s eyes widened and a look of amazed disbelief covered her face.

“Nothing, I’ve just never heard you cuss before.”

“We met today.”

“I never thought you would. You’re very soft spoken, it seems damn near blasphemous to think you would ever.”

“Oh, anyway back to what I was saying.” Mina eyes hardened, “If I ever come into contact with the head bitch, emphasis on bitch, of the girl scouts operation I will end their life and/or lives.”

Nayeon just nodded along with a light chuckle and continued their journey.

“Ah, here we go.” Nayeon opens the door and holds it for Mina. “Hi, my friend here is new and she doesn’t have a student ID yet.”

“What’s her student number?”

“276379.” Mina speaks up. “You’re a sophomore?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“You’re student number, 276 is the number for sophomores.” Mina opened her mouth to speak but the lady spoke first. “Alrighty! I just put in a request for you. Come back around 11:05 tomorrow and it should be ready.”  
“Okay, thank you.” Nayeon smiled as she ushered Mina out of the door.

“The student numbers are different?” Nayeon’s eyebrows furrowed and she gave Mina a pointed look, there was a twinkle in her eyes that told Mina that she was probably going to be teased for this. “Based on grade level I mean.” Mina added, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah,” Nayeon chuckled. “183 for freshmen, 276 for sophomores, 341 for juniors, and 472 for seniors.”

“What’s your number?”

“Forward.” Nayeon gasped, The twinkle in her eyes never fading.

“Shut up you know what I meant.” Mina whined, pushing Nayeon’s shoulder a little. “Don’t worry! I’m into it.” Nayeon winked. Mina is starting to realize that she rolls her eyes around Nayeon a lot.

“It’s 341.”

“Ah, so you’re a junior. Huh.” 

“What?”

“Nothing, I just- you look younger than I thought.” Nayeon smiled at that, “I thought you were a sophomore like me.” Nayeon’s smile then turned into a pout. “Are you saying I don’t look like a freshman?”

“No.” Mina deadpanned. She sped up leaving Nayeon to watch her with a goofy smile on her face.

**\---**

When they got back to their dorm Mina immediately took out her laptop and started playing Minecraft while Nayeon was texting someone.

She gasped a little while looking at her phone and rushed to get out of bed. “Where are you going in such a hurry?” Mina asked with a playful smile.

“My friends just got here and I’m gonna go help them unpack, do you wanna come?” Nayeon offered and Mina’s smile fell. “N-No thank you. I don’t really like meeting new people.”

This made Nayeon’s eyebrows furrow, “Really? You talk to me just fine though.” Mina dropped her head with a breathless chuckle, “Well that’s because we skipped at least several stages of friendship and went straight to seeing each other naked.”

“Well actually, You haven’t seen me naked,” Nayeon paused and waited until Mina looked at her to smirk and say; “Yet.”

Mina whined and shoved her face into the pillow on her lap as Nayeon’s laugh filled the room. “Oh come on! Come meet my friends, they’re nice. I promise.”

“No, it’s fine I can meet them some other time.”

“Are you sure?” Mina nodded. “Okay, call me if you need me. Do you have my number?” Mina shook her head. “Here it is.” Nayeon said handing Mina a piece of paper, she gave her a hug then headed out.

**\---**

“Is she cute?”

“Mo!” Nayeon whined, pushing Momo away from her. “I don’t understand, that’s a perfectly valid question.”

“Yeah, it totally would be if you didn’t have a girlfriend already.”

“Yeah but-” A voice from behind her began. “Sana! Don’t you dare try to encourage her.”

“I don’t understand why you’re reacting like this. Unless, of course, you don’t want to say anything because you think she’s cute.” Nayeon sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Shut up, Sana.”

Sana plopped down on the beanbag chair next to what was supposed to be her bed. They’d just finished unpacking everything and decided to take a break before Nayeon heads back. “So tell us about this cutie.”

“What is there to tell? We only just met, the only thing I know about her is that she hates girl scouts and she is a sophomore.”

Momo scoffed while Sana threw a grape at Nayeon’s head. “You’re kidding, how many times have you talked to her?”

“I’ve been talking to her all day! I just prefer to wait for her to tell me what she wants to tell me.”

“Sana.”

“Yes, my love?”

“Please tell Nayeon how you get to know people.”

“You ask them questions about themselves.” 

“I forgot! She’s so… ugh! I can’t explain it but yeah. You’ll understand when I convince her to meet you guys.” Seeing them trying and failing to hold back their laughter made Nayeon kiss her teeth and stand up. “Man, screw this I’m leaving. When is Jeongyeon getting here?” Momo shrugged. “She told me she probably won’t get here until the freshmen start coming in.”

“Ugh, fine. I’ll just go back to the dorm. I’ll see y’all later.” Nayeon gave them both a hug and left.

**\---**

When Nayeon got back she saw the lights were out so she tried to stay as quiet as possible, but that proved fruitless as Mina wasn’t even sleeping.

“Nayeon?” She said coming around the corner. “That went a lot faster than I expected it to, are they okay?”

Nayeon nodded, “Yeah, they’re fine, what are you still doing up?”

“Watching some movies, do you wanna watch with me?”

“Sure, yeah, why not?” Nayeon shrugged, taking off her jacket and throwing it onto her bed. “Remind me to get sheets tomorrow.” Mina shot her a thumbs up and scooted towards the wall.

“You aren’t going to change?” She asked upon seeing Nayeon climb on her bed wearing the same outfit she’d been wearing all day. “No, why? Do I smell?”

“No, not at all. I just want you to be as comfortable as possible y’know? We’re gonna be here for a while.”

“Yeah alright.” As Nayeon was changing Mina was picking a movie to watch. “Wanna watch a horror movie?”

“What is wrong with you?”

“Kidding! Totally kidding.” Mina giggled. “How about 365 days?”

“I’m leaving.”

“I’m kidding! Come on, it was a joke. That movie is traumatizing.” Mina pat the spot next to her. “We’re going to watch The Hateful Eight.”

Nayeon squinted at her looking suspicious of her words. It wasn’t until Mina turned the screen towards her did she start moving. “Is it good? I haven’t seen it.”

“I have no idea, but it’s a Quentin Tarantino film so it’s gotta be good.” Mina shrugged.

They settled on the bed shoulder to shoulder and started the movie.

“Don’t drool on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> link for constructive criticisms: https://t.co/fczMZ4bo7x?amp=1
> 
> thank you for reading :)


End file.
